Magia
by Infelix
Summary: "Todos têm um pouco de magia nas mãos, Tom, você só precisa descobrir para que ela é feita e aprender a usá-la."


**N/A:** Para a Moownk (x Pra mostrar para ela que é possível escrever uma fic do Tom Sr sobre "magia" sem que apareça a Merope ou o Tom Jr... (:

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Magia**

**.**

**.**

Tom amava noites de lua cheia pelo fato de que seu quarto ficava completamente iluminado pela pálida luz da lua, fazendo com que fosse fácil para enxergar qualquer coisa dentro daquele cômodo durante a noite. O garoto não hesitava em levantar-se de sua cama, assim que percebia que seus pais já haviam ido se deitar, e correr para perto da janela, onde ficava uma escrivaninha com suas coisas, incluindo seus livros.

Ele já havia virado noites sentado ali, com um livro aberto sobre a mesa, sem perceber as horas que passavam, e sempre tomando o maior cuidado para não fazer barulho... Afinal, se seus pais o pegassem acordado às três da manhã com o nariz enfiado em um livro, não ficariam nada felizes. Mas, de vez em quando, a sua atenção na leitura era tanta que o garoto parecia ficar totalmente alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta.

- Tom... O que você está fazendo acordado?

Erguendo a cabeça rapidamente e virando-se na cadeira, o menino viu a mãe parada na porta de seu quarto, vestindo um roupão escuro e com o seu cabelo longo e escuro preso em uma trança meio desmanchada que caía por cima de seu ombro.

- Tom? – a mulher murmurou, vendo o filho se levantar da cadeira enquanto tentava esconder um livro que tinha em cima da mesa – Não me diga que você está lendo a essas horas.

- Não estava conseguindo dormir.

- Uhum, sei - Mary se aproximou, sentando-se no lugar onde o garoto estava há alguns minutos e esticando a mão para pegar o livro que ele empurrara para longe na escrivaninha – Esse não é o livro que seu pai trouxe de Londres há um mês? Ainda não o terminou?

- Já terminei – Tom respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto via a mãe folhear o livro – Estava terminando pela terceira vez agora.

- Mesmo? – a mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando a olhar para o menino – Sobre o que é? Um mágico?

- Também...

Mary Riddle ficou quieta por um tempo, olhando para as ilustrações nas páginas, antes de suspirar, fechar o livro e acenar para que o filho se aproximasse. Assim que o garoto estava perto o suficiente, a mulher o segurou pelo braço e o conduziu para se sentar em seu colo.

- Você acha que isso existe? – o menino murmurou.

- Isso o que, querido?

- Magia.

- Tipo... Esse tal mágico de Oz? A Bruxa Boa do Norte e a Bruxa Má do Oeste? – Mary perguntou, batendo com a ponta no dedo na capa do livro.

- É.

- Ora – ela riu, segurando a mão do menino e a erguendo – Esse tipo de magia existe – delicadamente, a mulher colocou a mão do filho sobre o livro – Aí dentro.

Vendo a expressão de decepção que tomou conta do rosto do garoto, a Sra. Riddle deu um leve sorriso tristonho e acariciou a bochecha do filho com as costas da mão.

- Mas eu acredito que todos nós podemos fazer um certo tipo de mágica – ela voltou a colocar a mão sobre a de Tom – Mas é uma mágica um pouco diferente da que aquela que a Bruxa do Norte e do Oeste fazem.

- Como assim?

- Cada um faz a mágica que consegue, Tom – a mulher sorriu – Cada um tem um tipo de magia em suas próprias mãos... – ela deslizou os dedos pela mão pequena do outro – As mãos dos médicos fazem mágica ao curarem as pessoas, um escritor usa as suas mãos para colocar magia dentro de um livro, um artista pinta uma tela usando a sua própria magia... Todos têm um pouco de magia nas mãos, Tom, você só precisa descobrir para que ela é feita e aprender a usá-la.

- Você usa magia para pintar – o menino sussurrou, olhando para a mão da mulher que ainda estava sobre a sua.

- Isso mesmo.

- E o papai?

- Ele usa para fazer aqueles cálculos terrivelmente chatos que ele consegue fazer sem se cansar – Mary sorriu ao ver o filho rindo baixinho.

- E eu?

- Você está na época de descobrir para que serve a sua magia.

- Eu desenho... – Tom murmurou, olhando de relance para algumas folhas de papel que estavam no canto da mesa - Mas meus desenhos não parecem nada mágicos.

- Isso é porque você ainda é novinho, ainda tem que praticar muito – a Sra. Riddle sorriu, aproximando o rosto do filho e beijando a sua bochecha – Essas suas mãozinhas ainda tem muito o que praticar, mas eu tenho certeza, querido, de que, um dia, você vai ser o criador de uma das magias mais poderosas que já foram vistas.

- Mesmo? – o menino sorriu, virando-se para olhar a mãe.

- Escreva as minhas palavras, Tom: muita magia ainda vai sair de você, meu amor.

**.fim.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**N/A:** Estou numa vibe "toda magia é linda!" , certo? Enquanto eu escrevia isso, me lembrei de uma frase do Walt Disney: "Existe mais tesouros em um livro do que no baú de um pirata na Ilha dos Tesouros." ... E também me lembrei o que eu sempre penso quando entro no Magic Kingdom ou em qualquer parque da Disney: "Isso é o tipo de magia mais lindo: a magia criada por trouxas." É... Até na Disney HP ta na minha cabeça D: Aliás, Walt Disney está junto com J.K Rowling na minha listinha de trouxas "bruxos" que existem/existiam (x

No final, a Mary estava certa, não? O Tom veio a ser pai de um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo mágico no final das contas... '-'

Aliás, parabéns, Sr. Riddle, ganhou um lugar na lista dos personagens do Nyah.

Espero que tenham gostado :D

Beijos ;*  
Ari.


End file.
